


Smash and Grab

by kaitscribbles



Series: one night before the heist [2]
Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitscribbles/pseuds/kaitscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Ocean made him nervous, but Rusty Ryan made him sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smash and Grab

Linus was nervous about everything surrounding the Benedict job. About being in Vegas, about robbing someone who was an inch away from being a crime lord, about the rest of the crew, and especially about the guys leading the crew. Danny Ocean made him nervous, but Rusty Ryan made him sweat.

So it didn't make him any less nervous when he got back to Reuben's after eighteen hours of following Terry Benedict, and he was finishing his notes and Rusty slid into the room behind him, hanging over the couch and asking, "Hey, kid, how was your day?"

Linus kept looking very carefully at the notepad in his hand. He was halfway through something inane about Bellagio security when Rusty leaned right over his shoulder. He felt Rusty's breath against the side of his neck and he just froze, completely. Felt Rusty turn to look at him and it didn't matter how much his brain was shouting that he should continue because he couldn't, not at all, and he saw Rusty starting to grin from the corner of his eye.

The last thing he expected was Rusty's hand reaching to toss his notepad away, and then Rusty sliding over the couch and shoving him down on his back with absolutely no preliminaries, kissing him like it was something they'd already been doing for the last hour. Linus was responding before he even understood what was happening.

When he did understand, finally, he pushed at Rusty's shoulder, swallowing hard, feeling the blood burning in his face. "Wh-what...what about Danny?" he managed to say, buying time and simultaneously kicking himself for saying it.

Rusty traced his mouth against one of Linus's cheeks, then the other, their breath mingling as he brushed across Linus's lips again. "Danny's asleep. Why? Want me to go get him?"

He couldn't stop his hand from tightening on Rusty's arm, and Rusty rumbled soft laughter against his chest. "Don't worry about Danny," he whispered, and then he was kissing Linus hard again, the weight of his body pushing Linus into the cushions.

A pickpocket should notice someone unbuttoning his jeans. Linus didn't feel it until Rusty's hand was already sliding around his cock. His stomach muscles jumped and he arched up helplessly, gripping a handful of Rusty's shirt. "Jesus, oh jesus--" he groaned, breaking the kiss because he had to, because he needed a lot more oxygen than he was currently getting.

Rusty shifted attention immediately to his throat. Linus could almost feel the curve of his smile as he sucked lightly and murmured, "Take it easy. You like that?"

His voice wasn't working anymore. Everything had narrowed to the pressure around his cock and the warmth of Rusty's mouth against the tendons of his neck, stretched taut because Linus had his head thrown back and his eyes shut tight. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it would be polite to return the favor, try to touch Rusty too, but one of his hands was trapped between them and he couldn't seem to make himself unlock the other one from Rusty's shirt.

Rusty lifted himself up a little but he didn't stop stroking. "Where's your room, kid?"

"My room--" He could barely focus with Rusty's thumb gliding back and forth over the head of his cock. Linus bit his lip, made a conscious effort to still the thrusting motion of his hips. He managed to open his eyes. "It's...back there--second door--"

Rusty's eyes were gleaming, the tip of his tongue moving in time with his hand. "Good. You up for it?"

"I..." Linus arched and shuddered again, fighting off a moan, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "Yes."

Rusty was moving before Linus could blink. Vaulted off the couch in one quick leap and the next thing Linus knew, he was stumbling along with Rusty's hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him out of the living room. The guest wing hallway was pitch dark but Rusty found the right door like it was broad daylight, hauling Linus inside, swinging the door shut and then swinging Linus around to pin him easily against the wall.

Linus knew, he _knew_ that he should be doing something to level the dynamic here so he could stop feeling so incredibly _handled_ , so much like a sub, and he was trying, he was. But Rusty was everywhere first, harder and so aggressive that nothing he did seemed to matter. And he really couldn't bring himself to care. His shirt was already gone and his jeans and boxers were being shoved over his hips and it was taking all of his concentration to keep up with Rusty's mouth against his.

So when Rusty slid down to the floor, he could swear that his heart stuttered to a halt for a good ten seconds. Because he hadn't been in control of a damn thing since Rusty rolled over the top of the couch, and in his limited experience, the guy with the control didn't usually end up on his knees.

But oh god, Linus was not complaining.

Not with Rusty's tongue flicking and then the heat of his mouth sinking down, and Linus scrabbled desperately to find a grip on the doorway because the room was dim but he could see that Rusty looked like he was grinning even though his mouth was completely otherwise occupied. Sucking and swirling, humming in the back of his throat, and Linus was gasping, trying not to lose control, but jesus _christ_ he'd never gotten head like this. One of Rusty's hands was rubbing against his stomach and the other was cupped around his balls, and if Rusty's fingers continued on their current path Linus thought he'd be coming in about eight seconds.

And Rusty was either a mind-reader or he'd noticed that Linus's knees were starting to buckle, because he backed off and moved both hands to Linus's hips. His mouth worked for a few final blissful seconds before he shot to his feet, one hand against the wall as he ducked down for another kiss, pressing against Linus and using one fist to tip his chin up.

Linus vaguely recalled that he'd been tired not long ago. It seemed like a different world from tasting himself inside Rusty's mouth. A different universe from Rusty turning him around and nudging him toward the bed, Rusty's tongue exploring his mouth like there were a million dolllars hidden somewhere behind his teeth.

His jeans were still slipping down and he felt Rusty start to laugh against his mouth as he stumbled, but he didn't have time to get annoyed because his thighs were already hitting the mattress. Rusty's leg hooked behind his knee, sending him tumbling backward. And he still couldn't get mad because Rusty was stripping his own clothes off in a handful of quick movements, and Linus felt like he'd been punched as he stared up. Because yeah, this was the west, land of gyms and tanning salons, but his mouth was still going dry.

Rusty paused at the edge of the bed, leaning back and stroking his own cock easily. Watching Linus watch him. "No offense, but you've done this before, right?"

Linus felt the first stirrings of an emotion other than shock and lust: irritation. He pushed himself up on his elbows and managed to kick his jeans out of the way while he glared at Rusty. "What, you think I'm new at everything?"

Rusty's eyes were full of laughter, hot and sparkling. "Good answer." He leaned over to grab something from his clothes before landing solidly on the bed, and Linus had an instant to wonder why the arrogant bastard had bothered to ask if he was confident enough to come after Linus with lube and condoms in his pocket.

And then he stopped wondering, because Rusty grabbed his knee and flipped him neatly on his back and pinned him again, diving down for another zero-to-sixty kiss, his tongue stroking and pushing until Linus forgot to be irritated and just kissed back as hard as he could, his hands moving over Rusty's shoulders and his cock sliding against Rusty's hip.

He felt Rusty shift to the side, heard the click of the bottle, and then Rusty's hand was pushing his legs apart. Just like the kiss, no preliminaries. He should've known Rusty wasn't going to be boring: two slick fingers at once, kneading and stroking, as aggressive as he'd been with everything else. Then three, and Linus moaned and tried not to go tense, tried not to think about how long since he'd done this.

"Danny doesn't care, you know," Rusty murmured as his lips moved around to the soft skin under Linus's ear. "You were...hmm...like a present, I think. A present for me. I think that's why he didn't take me to Chicago. Sweet of him, yeah?"

Linus had an instant to consider the total weirdness of Rusty talking about another guy in the middle of this before Rusty did something with his fingers, twisted them and _pushed_ , and every single thought flew out of Linus's head as his body arched involuntarily. The scream was halfway up his throat but it was okay, because Rusty already had a hand clamped over his mouth to muffle it. He chuckled and nipped at Linus's ear, his tongue smoothing over the bite before he spoke. "Thought you'd like that. We don't want to wake anyone up, though."

He could only groan when Rusty twisted his fingers again, feeling fresh sweat all over his body and the shivers from Rusty's voice against his ear. He was starting to think he'd go crazy if Rusty didn't quit playing and just fuck him already.

"You ready?"

Linus tried to answer but Rusty's tongue was back in his mouth, sliding lazily, so he had to settle for nodding, and Rusty pushed up quickly and swung over him. "Good," he said, and Linus could barely see him grinning in the dimness. His throat clenched up in a tight spasm of desire, throbbing and aching and _jesus, just DO IT._

Rusty's hands were on his hips, shoving a pillow underneath him and dragging him into place, and Linus tucked his knees up as Rusty braced over him on one arm and... that. _That_ was possibly the sexiest thing Linus had ever seen in his life. Rusty Ryan ripping a condom open with his teeth and rolling it on himself one-handed, watching Linus's face the entire time he did it.

A whisper of Rusty moving on the sheet and adjusting and he was braced on both arms, Linus's legs hooked over his shoulders, and then he was pressing, pressing hard, and Linus felt his eyes fall shut as he moaned and fought to relax, trying to get past the first burn and he heard Rusty growling quietly, "Relax, relax," and after a few seconds he could, he did, and then it was a long smooth slide as Rusty went all the way inside.

He opened his eyes to see Rusty's composure break for the first time. His jaw was clenching, his head tilted to the side as he gritted out, "God, you're like a vise," and stared down at Linus through narrowed eyes. "You okay, kid?"

It was Linus's turn to clench his jaw as he snapped reflexively, "Quit calling me that!" because he was damned if he'd listen to it one more time from someone who was bending him nearly in half.

Rusty's mouth opened in a silent laugh, and then he started to move.

Linus sent up a prayer of thanks that he started slow, because Rusty was big enough to hurt him if he hadn't. He pushed his hands against the sheets and breathed deliberately until Rusty was sliding easy, in and out, and then Rusty's hips angled just enough and he choked out, "Ah god, yeah," and his eyes fell shut again. _Yeah, that's it, go ahead._

"Come on. Don't close your eyes, look at me." Rusty's voice was low and hoarse, still vibrating with amusement. "Come on, Linus."

He forced himself to do it, to look up, and felt his breath go out completely, knowing that he looked wide-eyed and completely debauched from the way Rusty was watching him hungrily as he started to thrust harder, and oh holy fucking _god_... Linus's arms went over his head almost of their own will, reaching to brace against the bedposts so he'd have some leverage, because no way in hell was he losing this angle.

"Ah...ah fuck--fucking _christ_ , god--"

"Shh, keep it down," Rusty hissed softly, even as he speeded up, every muscle in his chest and shoulders standing out, and Linus felt like he could come almost from looking at that.

But not quite, he wasn't there and he couldn't get there and it was killing him, he didn't dare let go of the bed. It felt like Rusty would fuck him right through the wall if he did. He could hear his own helpless moans as he strained to push back harder, needing more stimulation more more _more_ , he was so goddamn close... Linus nearly bit through his lip to keep quiet because he didn't care about waking the others anymore but he wouldn't beg Rusty, he wouldn't, even if it killed him, which it was starting to feel like it might--

And it felt like forever until Rusty's expression went tight with concentration and he curved down, still thrusting, wrapping one slick hand around Linus's cock and pumping and his eyes were still focused with that hungry gleam and Linus was coming after barely two strokes.

Coming so hard he almost passed out, he could feel himself convulsing, the hot splash against his own stomach and chest, and if he'd had more breath he would've screamed again. Could only make a strangled wailing noise and buck against Rusty, his fingers tightening around the headboard, black spots dancing on the edges of his vision, feeling Rusty release his cock and shove hard inside him and then go still. Hearing Rusty groan out a mess of nonsense syllables, his hands clamped down on Linus's hips, and he was dimly aware than he was going to have bruises there tomorrow.

He really, really didn't care.

For a few seconds his body stayed drawn into that painless post-orgasmic daze, his knees pressed to his chest by Rusty's weight, and then Rusty eased out and away, his hands guiding Linus's legs down to the bed. Linus whimpered faintly as a few overstrained muscles protested, but the motion was smooth and careful and he couldn't help wondering briefly if Rusty shouldn't be teaching top classes somewhere because he was unbelievably good at it. And then realized he was being stupid and just lay there, breathing and trying to find himself again.

By the time he recovered, Rusty had cleaned up with a handful of tissues and pulled the blanket over them. He sprawled next to Linus comfortably, leaning over to plant a kiss on his temple. "Thanks, kid. That was great."

Part of Linus wanted to snap at Rusty for acting like a goddamn football coach and for calling him _kid_ again. Another part wanted to worry because, apparently, half the reason he'd been brought on this job was as a boytoy gift from Danny to Rusty, and that was a lousy way to begin his serious career.

But hell, the rest of him was tired and relaxed and Rusty's body was warm, pressed against his side, and Linus settled for leaning his head on Rusty's shoulder and answering sleepily, "Yeah, it was," before closing his eyes.

He'd worry about it in the morning.


End file.
